james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tectonium
='REQUESTS'= Just Write Bellow: *This user has paid over $100 on Avatar movie tickets.FreakyTy 22:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *This user is an Avatar Wiki Administrator. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 00:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) * This User has Made Over 3000 Edits. 15 more for me :P -- 14:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my gosh. You've gotta be kidding me... I'll go ahead and make a 4000 while I'm at it. *"This user often wastes time on Cameron's Avatar Wiki." Thanks, [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *"This user has an Avatar poster." Thanks JCameronFan123 21:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *This user is a Rollback.I know EVERYTHING. 02:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *This user is a big fan of Zoe SaldanaI know EVERYTHING. 15:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC)(COMPlETED ENTIRE SET) ='PAGE REQUESTS'= If you would like a box (comes with banner): #Write your name (or sig) below. #Put a link to a big image you like'Ex. Fig A'. #Put the type of font you want. #Put the links to the pages you want the details at the bottom to mention. #Put any special notes about your box If you would just like a banner: #Write your name (or sig) below. #Put a link to a big image you like'Ex. Fig A'. #Put the type of font you want. #Put any special notes about your box Okay? It's simple enough. Just let me do all the work. *[TECTONIUM] * *=i= Dragonfli =i= *'JCameronFan123' *JayBo The Mindtaker Talk Here are some good examples of images to use: Alone in the jungle.jpg Jake gathers the clans.jpg Samson.jpg Daytime pandora.jpg Woodsprites.jpg Pandora2.jpg Pandora12.jpg =other Complaints, Compliments or Whatever= Userboxes Hi Tectonium! This is actually a great idea, as I have seen them in other wikis. I really don't know how to use them and create them. We would need like a lot of userboxes, probably :P --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also could you explain me better how to use them? Thanks. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello, could you tell me how to use these please? I wanted to add some to my user page! FreakyTy 21:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Me again, I tried copy and paste, but when ever the page shows it the pic is a number like 1, 2,ect. You know why?FreakyTy 22:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Check out the ones I have currently and tell me if you think any of them are innapropriate. Tectonium 20:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :They are all good, but I uploaded some 166x166 images, so they will be looking in order. You can see them in my user page. Tell me what you think about them. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 21:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Good! Very good. I think the standard for the wiki's userboxes needs to be over 150 by 150, a perfect square, and needs to have a width of 50px. Yours looked a little big though. 50px is a good size (and easy to remember). Im changing my images now. As soon as they are all 50px, the same size, I'll publish them so other users can use them. Tectonium 21:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Emphasis on the 50 by 50 Square for the PicturesTectonium 21:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Thanks ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 00:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just out of curiosity how come theres no "This user will fight for the RDA" since you've got "This user will fight for the Navi" not saying it matters just curious.I know EVERYTHING 09:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I think i fixed that with, "This user allies with the RDA" or whatever it is. Tectonium 21:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I gotta suggestion: This User Collects User Boxes-Jhayk' Sulliy, 19:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Copying Boxes So I can just snatch them off your userpage? Draginfli 22:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Not yet. We are setting up the shortcut system where all you have to do is type and then you'll get the Favorite Character is Jake thing. Just hold on a little while and it will be much simpler for you. Tectonium 22:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks for the info!FreakyTy 22:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sig I can make you a sig if you want. So when you sign your name is looks all neat and fancy. Just tell me what you want it to say and look like on my talk page. :P Draginfli 22:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. That would be nice. I'd like a sig where the letters are different shades of gray, and grow lighter towards the inside. It will take a little while. Thx alot if you could make it. Tectonium 23:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, here it is. I tested it on my Preferences, and it's too large for the sig place. But you can make a shortcut system like you did for the userboxes, to use on your sig. I don't know how to make one of those, but you could make it say something like . Tectonium :Pretty Nice. Im kind of busy right now so i can't make the change or whatever right now. Have any other userbox ideas. I'm starting to run dry... :Tectonium 00:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Remember to copy the coding, and tell me if you want it changed. Hope you like it!Draginfli 00:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you could make a userbax that says "This user likes to fly" and put a banshee in the pic. Then another that says (It'd be one that I would use): "This user doesn't understand why 90% of all Userboxes begin with 'this user.'" Draginfli 00:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :"Ha-ha-he-ho-ha, and I thought my jokes were bad" (-Joker) Very funny. To #1 Look at my page again. And to #2 they're supposed to start with something like "This User" because they're called "Userboxes" and are put on "User pages." Check out my page in 10 min. I'm putting a tutorial and userbox archive. what about "this user wants to know what its like to mate!" Txantslusam 'Atan 17:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Tectonium 01:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You read my petition from above? :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 01:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::No. Where? What is it? ::Tectonium 01:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::In USERBOX REQUESTES. The second one. And don't forget to sign your post with -- and four ~ after your message, or just click the sign button ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 01:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah! Okay. I'll get right on it. --Tectonium 02:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::CHECK IT OUT! :D Tectonium 02:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Using Toruk Makto was so perfect ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 02:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, I know. I tried to make one with Neytiri on the Thanator for Female Administrators but I couldn't find a good enough picture...Then again, how do we know all of the Toruk Makto's were male? Tectonium 20:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Help with userbox I saw your administrator Userbox, and noticed you didn't have a link (probably so not everyone can use it I'm sure) so I grabbed it in a way im not gonna describe here and put on my user page (I am an Admin) and I attempted to center it, but it won't. If you could help me out with that I would much appreciate it, you can see/edit for yourself on my userpage. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 16:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I got it, used a span code, Thanks for making these [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC Guestbook 18:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome. Im trying to do everything I can. Check out the other admin USRBX. Tectonium 18:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) signature I can get your sig set up for you, but you have to type in your preferences where you would put your custom sig. Make sure to check the box underneath and obviously save. :) ='i= Draginfli =i=' 22:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I have no idea how to do any of this though. Tectonium 22:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : ;) just type what I gave you in your where it says something about a custom sig. Shadow Na'vi and I got your sig already set up on the page called User:Tectonium/sig so you can do whatever changes to it you want. But all you have to do now, is copy and paste in your preferences linked above. ='i= Draginfli =i=' 22:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I think Its working now! Tectonium 03:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Na'vi-ization What do you mean you can Na'vi-ize yourself?! Give me a link, man! LOL, but really, how do you do that? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 03:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) No, my point was that there is no Navi-tize method. I've spent hours on the web shifting through blogs, ads, and general all around internet garbage but I couldn't find a thing! It's horrible. I'm trying to make an easy method right now! I'm downloading all sorts of image editors, but each one seems to lack a major feature. Do you know any good ones? My current image editor is the RealWorld ImageEditor. Also, the stripes on the Na'vi's face are proving to be a b***** to recreate. You really appreciate how much work the CGI editors put into Avatar (film) Tectonium 18:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :The only thing I can think of is Photoshop, but there isn't a "morph" feature to it. If it's possible to get into contact with one of the people who helped make the film, maybe you could ask one of them for a Na'vi-izer. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 19:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's not about some magical morphing feature, that would take forever to program, I would know, It's about recolorizing and photoshopping which will take precious man-hours. It would be easy to make a blue-person, gimme like two minutes, but it's the streched features, ears, and stripes that are hard. The programmers can't help us because they were dealing with 3D models, not 2D images.Tectonium 20:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::There is a little version of avatar-ization on the official movie page (Become An Avatar) KillerZ 10:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I tried it. It was horrible. I'm currently working on a photoshop version. It's taking a LONG time.[TECTONIUM] 16:56, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I WAS trying, until I made my eyes too big like bugs, and my nose too round. O_o [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :It made my face flat and mushed up most of my features like they were wax. [TECTONIUM] 18:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Avatar film grosses Hi, I'm here to inform you that it's not necessary to update the grosses in Boxoffice template and Avatar (film) page as those are automatically updated by a bot (as hinted by the comment line in both pages). --LuckyMan 23:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Thanks. I always have an eye on BoxOfficeMojo. Tectonium 23:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey What does the LOTR stand for? just asking since like you i'm a Wiki veteran.InoNOTHING 07:37, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I do not know why you are addressing this question here to this user or wiki, but in any case, LOTR is an acronym that stands for Lord of the Rings. On the wikia database, it is the wiki responsible for material to do with the Lord of the Rings universe. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 07:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :...Yeah, Lord of the Rings. Thanks for answering for me Gaelen. Here is the Lord of The Rings wiki: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/. It's an okay site, some problems here and there, ALOT of vandalism and everything you would ever want to know about hobbits. Tectonium 19:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) lol, and maybe some things you dont...'Txantslusam 'Atan' 17:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) O:G Since you seem to like unobtanium, want to make a gallery for that? =P [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 21:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Unobtanium is gonna be a small gallery though. I think I could take up another one too, as soon as I get the hang of just doing one though. Tectonium 21:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeeaaahhh...that's about it to be honest. Can I try Selfridge or the AMP suit or anything RDA focused? Tectonium 21:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I already assigned someone else Parker Selfridge. You can make one for the AMP suit and the Scorpion Gunships though. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 21:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Ill get right one em. Tectonium 21:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) New Sig [TECTONIUM] Do you like this? Now type into your preferences check the checkbox underneath and click save at the very end. Now all you have to do is type four (or three) tildes. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 00:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Your userpage is messed up because after the part saying you want to befriend users, you forgot an "i" in one of the nowiki tags. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 00:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! The sig is perfect and now I can fix my page! Thanks a bunch!Tectonium 00:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you !!! I just got the userboxes from you ! You are really a computer genius , like most of the people that contribute to this WIKI ! I just have a few requests ... Can you create a Userbox that says "This User played Avatar the Game on PC " ? Can you create a Userbox that says " This User is a Fan of Sam Worthington / Zoe Saldana / ( all the Actors ) " ? Can you create a Userbox that says " This User laughed while watching the Movie " ? Good LUCK and thank you again ! I wait for your answer , 'Lost Fan 92' 05:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Good ideas. I'll start working on them immediately. When I'm done I'll post them on the archive.[TECTONIUM] 23:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the delay! Its a big test week and I've had to study a whole bunch. I WILL have the new userboxes on Thursday![TECTONIUM] 01:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Gah!!I'm sorry! I've had VERY limited time on the computer this week and probably for the next week too. I'll be busy but I'm sure you can make them yourself if you try. Go to the userbox page to find instructions. [TECTONIUM] 18:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) RDA Weapons Gallery Go for it! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 05:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. [TECTONIUM] 01:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) machines Uploaded bunch of new images for you to work with. KillerZ 17:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks![TECTONIUM] 01:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Gallerie offer I don't know, I think I need to learn about wiki more before accepting the offer, I never done wikiediting before I joined this one, 4 days ago :) . Hence the confusion when I added to vehicles, didn't know there are assigned contributers KillerZ 09:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I think you'll do fine. For instructions on how Operation: Galleries work go here. I'm certain you'd do a better job than I would on the RDA Weapons gallery. --[TECTONIUM] 13:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the UB It looks really cool! Thanks, Tecto! My userboxes seem to make big gaps between each other. Do you know how to fix it? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) There you go! You had these weird thingies in between. I can't imagine why they were there.[TECTONIUM] 18:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think Denizine did that. He put stuff in there, and changed up some. Also, do you userpage requests instead of talkpage? Or is it only talkpage? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 22:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Denizine. What an idiot ignorant fellow. I thought It would remain Talkpage, but I'll make giant photo-shopped banners for your Userpage if you want.:) [TECTONIUM] 22:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Banner!! That is totally awesome!! You did a great job!! Thanks, Tecto!! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' :Ditto. For mine and Draginfli's :D -- 01:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ur very welcome. Ask other users if they want a banner or a box too.[TECTONIUM] 01:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice talk page boxes I like Dragonfli's using the picture she put up ages ago for a backing. yours is pretty good two.I know EVERYTHING. 02:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I could make you one if you want. I've really gotten the hang of them now. [TECTONIUM] 16:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) More Praise XD Your two new userboxes (rollback and loving animals one) are perfect for me! The animals one is self-explanatory, and the rollback (Na'vi warrior on the Direhorse) one, because I think Direhorses are the only animal I could ride ... I'm afriad of heights, but that would be the one animal I'd want to ride. Thanks for all you do here! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 17:29, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a bunch. Praise is really appreciated. I'm on a roll with the userboxes. I have a whole bunch of new ideas but am having trouble finding the pictures for them. O:G has really helped out though! :) [TECTONIUM] 17:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes i would like one thanks, for the picture i think one of Neytiri would be nice.I know EVERYTHING. 00:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Please follow the instructions above (I am impulsed to stay organized!)[TECTONIUM] 00:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh no no no! Sorry, I cross out the person's name as soon as I'm done with their banner/box. You put your signature, a link to the photo and any other notes in the box. When I'm done I delete everything except your signature and cross it out. =} [TECTONIUM] 01:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man, it looks great :D JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 03:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Contributors Do users have to ask permission to add to the userbox archive and be a contributor? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) No, not at all. As long as they follow the format I set up, everything will be organized.[TECTONIUM] 01:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I can't get them to stack like yours. I think I did something wrong O.O [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 01:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Userbox Peace I'd be happy with whatever you choose. I'll either makea whole new archive page and put both persons' creations there, make a new section in yours with mine under that, or put a link to myuser page section with them. Whichever you think is best, simplest, etc. 'Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service)' 06:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I took the liberty of adding it.I made my div on the archive mage, put my name under the contributers, all that. Is it alright if I gave the div my own color border or does it have to be grey? And I'm currently working up on a talk page box idea for mine. Feel free to make an educated guess and put one up. But I do have on thing, I find it easier not to have all the noincludes in there and the have just the box's shortcut instead of its code for the show. Makes the page a bit tidier in source mode. 'Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service)' 07:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just asking, but do we HAVE to code the userbox in the archive or can we just use its shortcut instead of the actual code? I'm wanting to organize the code into blocks(I code LUA, so forgive me if that doesn't make sense) and clean it up with the shortcuts-instead-of-code thing. 'Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service)' 14:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) You can put shortcuts, different colors, or anything else you want to do to your section. I just leave the code in case I have to make a near-identical userbox such as "This user's favorite character is Mo'at" or something, then all I have to do is copy and then tweak the code a bit without pulling up numerous tabs and pages.[TECTONIUM] 14:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well in that case you should be able to get it from the template itself. By the way, I like the new picture for Neytiri's Fav character userbox. Good pick. 'Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service)' 23:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Thx. The old color scheme and pictures for the oldest userboxes were kind of rusty and could've used a tune-up. Creds for the light blue color. [TECTONIUM] 00:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Eytukan Okay, I'll grant you that the actor is given in another place on the page. You are quite correct in that. I took exception to the "Just Plain Stupid Trivia" label. Whoever originally put it in there thought it was necessary. Calling it stupid is kind of insulting, and we are trying to be a rather friendly wiki. 'Skxwang' 17:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I know I should have kept my language down so I appologize. However, do you consider being stupid an insult? Are you saying there is something wrong with stupid people or stupid things? That's rather mean of you. Then again is being mean a bad thing too? =P [TECTONIUM] 17:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't think being stupid is an insult. Stupid means lacking intelligence or common sense. ''Being that is not insulting. Calling ''someone that can be. There is a difference. 'Skxwang' 17:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Calling somebody stupid and having them being offended means that they have some dislike of stupid people. Calling somebody stupid is up to their interpretation, It might be a good thing to some, and it might be a bad thing to others. [TECTONIUM] 17:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I don't think being offended at being called stupid means they have a dislike of stupid people. I would be very offended if someone called me stupid. Most people (but certainly not all) I have encountered only use that word in order to be offensive. It is also a very vague word, and I dislike using vague words. I prefer more precise descriptors. 'Skxwang' 17:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Then the use of calling somebody stupid is a cultural flaw. BTW, this argument is a joke.[TECTONIUM] 17:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Timer Hey, Tecto, I think you need to make a template before you try to make a timer. I don't know, but I tried it with no success. You can use my sandbox for this, if you want, so you're not messing up your userpage. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 17:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Fly! [TECTONIUM] 17:26, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Look at my blog comment from some days ago: User blog comment:Eillas/Avatar DVD Countdown/Faern.-20100407093520 :The code I posted there counts the seconds until april 22nd midnight, devides them by the number of seconds per day, rounds it, and displays the result. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Why don't we have a widget or gadget or whatever on the homepage then? We could make a really good looking one. [TECTONIUM] 17:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean like a section for the countdown? That'd be cool. Why don't we stick it under the quote? Obviously, it'll be there only until the movie comes out! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 17:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah. I'm gonna work on one and then post it on the Home Page's Talk Page.[TECTONIUM] 17:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::But note that it shouldn't have more than one line of text. The length of the quote varies from day to day and there is only little space left. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::This thing is complicated. It would be better to create nine separate images and have a bot cycle through them in the next nine days. Can anybody program that?[TECTONIUM] 18:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::What is so complicated about copy&paste? :P Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, making the widget.[TECTONIUM] 18:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Logo Take a look at this User blog:Matias arana 10/Searching For Our Avatar Answers Wiki's Logo. It is the most fair thing to do, are you OK with it? -- 01:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Yeah. I wasn't really serious about my logo but okay. I should probably create a new one from scratch, right? Because I made a clone of Draginfli's.[TECTONIUM] 01:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, as you want ;) -- 01:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't care who clones what, as long as my drawings remian the same. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 02:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I just thought I should start off with a new original image, not something somebody else made. You picked one of the only "mysterious" images from the movie. I've been hard pressed to find another one. [TECTONIUM] 02:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't really know what you mean by "mysterious" but how about one of the Great Leonopteryx images? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 02:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I mean...you know those parts of the movie that when you first watched them you felt a sense of wonder or curiosity? Those are the moments of discovery and mystery as you wait for what was next. I felt there were a bunch of moments in the movie: ::::*Jake with his Avatar ::::*Neytiri's first appearance ::::*The woodsprites landing on Jake ::::*The Omaticaya trying to revive Grace :::You got the first one, I got the thrid and JayBo used Fanart.[TECTONIUM] 02:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 02:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sig Question I don't know. My only clue would be to post it on an image hosting site (like majhost or something), though I have no experience on that. Then you could copy the link, and put it in your sig. I just heard about it from another wiki. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:23, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Nvmd, It was just an idea. Ever since I got back I've had the impulse to put pictures everywhere.[TECTONIUM] 03:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) something you should know Dragonfli isn't male but female, so is Skxwang, i know this because i asked her and she said yes she is. Just wanted to tell you.I know EVERYTHING. 05:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ... <=D Oops! I remember that Skxwang is female but...no this makes sense...I'm gonna shut up now[TECTONIUM] 16:54, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, to tell the truth i didn't know untill i looked at denizines userpage were he said about one of the userboxes, so up untill then i had no clue Dragonfli was a girl.I know EVERYTHING. 01:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) It makes sense, Dragonfli isn't very manly, with the light blue and purple theme in her Banner Request, so naturally it would mean she was a girl or...yeah. At first I thought Denizine was a girl, because of the name: to me it sounded like some African name or something. [TECTONIUM] 18:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC)